


Kneel

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: King Noctis decides to show you how to make the proper obeisance.





	Kneel

“Kneel,” he growled. **  
**

“What’s that?” You asked from the bottom of the steps, putting your hand next to your ear in feigned ignorance. “I can barely hear you from down here.”  You skipped up the stone steps blithely, ignoring your pulse pounding in your ears and the twisting in your core.  You reached the top of the stairs and bounded forward. “Now.  What was that you said, Your Majesty?”

His voice remained dangerously low. “It is customary to kneel in the presence of the Crown, Y/N.”

His gravelly tones threatened to melt your knees right then and there. Was he - pissed off?  You’d been pretty openly flirting with him in the hallways, but you kind of assumed everyone did. And, to be fair, you had a hard time controlling yourself around him.  

You looked around, and there was no one else in the throne room. Odd.  But convenient. No one to see you flout the rules.  “Well, I’ve never really been one for pomp and ceremony, so I’ll just be going then.”  You turned your back on him and made your way down the stairs, swaying your hips suggestively in a final tease.  _It’s a good thing everyone’s cleared out - Gladiolus would straight up murder me for this little bit of sass alone.  But best get my ass out of dodge before I open up my filthy mouth and let out some of the nast-_

A flash of blue light in the corner of your eye, and he was upon you. One hand grasped your chin, and the other wrapped tightly around your rib cage.  

“I thought I gave you a very clear instructions, Y/N.”  He breathed the words quietly into your ear, but they still sent shocks of desire through your body.  “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you act around me.”  His hand drifted up, lightly teasing your nipple through your shirt.  “You want me, don’t you?  When you touch yourself at night, do you think about fucking the King?”

At your suddenly shy nod, he grasped your nipple through your shirt and bra and pinched roughly - almost too roughly but not quite.  You let out a wanton moan and dropped your head back against his shoulder.  His short beard ground against your neck as he licked and bit, and you gasped.

He spun you around roughly and claimed your mouth with his own in a messy kiss, teeth clashing and tongues snaking wildly.

Losing any small sense of propriety you may have had, you launched yourself at him, rolling your hips and grinding against him. You fought for dominance in the kiss, noticing his hard cock pressing against you.

Noctis broke the kiss and looked down at you. “Oh, I’ll give you what you want.” His mouth quirked upward in a wry smile. “But first, you have to follow the rules.”  His chin tipped down and his eyes flashed magenta sparks at you.  

“Kneel!”

He smoldered at you while you dropped to your knees in front of him, almost reflexively. Your panties were flooded, and you were sure he knew it.

Your eyes now even with his belt buckle, you returned the same sly smile he’d given you and turned your eyes up at him. You slowly pulled your dress up over your head, and carefully laid it next to you.  You unclasped your bra and also laid it down, smoothing your hands over your breasts.  Finally, you reached up to his belt tantalizingly, taking your time undoing it. The King’s breathing grew faster and more labored, but he said nothing and continued to stare down at you, determined to win whatever little game you were playing.  

You freed his cock, and oh, it was a beauty.  Long and smooth, except the for the veins straining at the surface.  Unsurprisingly well-groomed, and surprisingly girthy.

And  _incredibly_ hard. Noct’s breath hitched as you wrapped your fingers around him ( _are we calling him Noct then?  Well, you’ve got his dick in your hand so yeah, probably_ ), and the angry red head of his cock leaked a drop of precum.  You smeared it deftly over the tip, and were rewarded with a small groan. You licked your lips expectantly and smiled up at him, drawing this out as long as you could.   _Oooh, I’m probably gonna pay for this later,  but it is so worth it._

You dragged your tongue along his length in one long lick, continuing to lock eyes, before fluidly guiding his tip right past your lips. Swirling your tongue while bobbing your head, you wet his entire length, moving slowly downward until your lips met your fist right at his base. Swallowing first, you removed your hand, grabbing the backs of his legs as you slowly buried your nose in the small tuft of hair. The tip of the King’s cock just barely reached past your gag reflex, rubbing on the soft parts of your throat.  You swallowed again, with his length fully buried in your throat.

Noctis let out a guttural sigh. “Six, you’re good at that.”  You smirked again and popped his cock out of your mouth, eyeing it appreciatively as you licked and sucked, dragging it across your lips as you contemplated how to tease him next.

But he was in control, and it was time you knew it.  His hands fisted in your hair, and his eyes threw sparks at you again. You knew what he wanted, and you shrugged a bit, giggled, and dropped your hands to your sides. Tipping your head back and opening your mouth wide, you prepared yourself for the reigning King of Lucis to fuck your mouth.

He did so with complete abandon, thrusting himself to the hilt in your throat at a speed you found surprising.  You slackened your jaw and rolled your eyes up at him again, feeling your cheeks full.   Every time the royal cock slammed against the  back of your throat, you felt more wetness leak between your legs.

Dragging himself from your mouth with a groan, Noctis spun you around and unceremoniously ripped down your panties.  He probed your dripping sex with a finger, surprisingly gently given the recent rough treatment. His finger circled your clit, returning your teasing.

His arm circled your ribs again, and he played with you, teasing fingers around your sensitive nub and plunging them back into your sopping pussy. You whined needily and squirmed in his arms. “Oh, is there something you want?” You nodded shakily. He pinched your nipple again and continued to rub your swollen lips, avoiding the release that you craved.

He shoved you roughly down onto your hands and knees on the hard steps.  Your only warning was the clank of his belt hitting the floor behind you, and he slammed into you, sheathing himself fully inside your hot wetness.

You yelped - loudly - and then clapped a hand over your mouth _. Astrals this is the throne room what am I doing?_   Leaning over you, he grabbed your hand in his and forced it back to the floor. “Isn’t it a little late to care about being proper?  I sent everyone out for a reason.  I want to hear how much you  _appreciate_ ” - he slammed into you again - “and  _respect_ ” - another thrust -”your  _King_.” After the third thrust he grabbed your hips and began pumping, and you failed to keep your squeals contained any longer. He rammed in and out of you deliciously, sliding against and stretching your smooth walls.  

Finishing what he’d started, Noctis finally returned his fingers to your sensitive clit, and rubbed and pressed until you tumbled over the edge. Gasping and shouting, your hips bucked back against his as ecstasy exploded from your core.  “Ah, Six, ah gods yes, that’s so good… “ He pounded you hard right through your orgasm, and fisted his hand in your hair again, pulling your head around to look at him.

“ _Say my name._ ”

“Ah, gods, Noctis, King, ah, King Noctis….”

Your breath caught in your throat as he rammed you harder, hearing the wet slapping of his body against yours. He looked at you again, releasing your hair and shoving his finger in your mouth. You sucked it needily, and his eyes rolled back into his head.  Sensing an opportunity, you moaned, “Ah Six, fuck me Daddy.”

You won that round, and Noctis lost all control.  Slamming into you with abandon, he fucked you with a speed and power you didn’t think possible.  You were focused on holding yourself up, when his ferocious pounding  shoved you into another unexpected orgasm. You clenched hard and shook around him, unable to tease him with anything but gasps and squeaks this time. Burying himself to the hilt, he stroked into you one final time before grabbing you by your shoulder and flipping you onto your back.

Still in your throes, you rubbed your clit and writhed up at him, while the King jerked his his cock above you.  He let out a long, throaty growl and ended panting above you.  White cum spattered across your face and breasts.  You closed your eyes and let your tongue catch what it could, lapping at him as a final tease. The room quieted, and you heard the sounds of your breathing and his begin to slow. Noct pulled up his pants and re-buckled his belt.

He turned on his heel and waved his hand at your discarded clothes.  “Clean yourself up.  It’s clear that you need…   _reminding_  about how to show proper respect to your liege.  We’ll continue this discussion later.”

Later? There was going to be more of this?  You weren’t sure who had won this little game, but you were definitely going to continue playing.

You let out one final puff of breath and rolled to your feet to get dressed.  When you sailed out past the throne room doors, you heard a poorly-suppressed snort of laughter and realized you’d been overheard.  Undeterred, you simply added a bit more sway to your hips and walked off.


End file.
